Halloween's Hat Party
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Ningún Halloween puede ser normal para los mercenarios. Una mañana puede comenzar como cualquier otra y al final del día te encuentras luchando contra un mago. Y todo por no poner las cosas en su sitio al irse a dormir.


En teoría el humor no es mi punto fuerte. Creo que es realmente difícil hacer a alguien reírse mientras lee pero mis dos adoradas betas me han asegurado que les ha gustado el resultado y que se han reído, así que algo de gracia hará... Aunque lo más divertido es cómo surgió este fic haciendo el tonto en twitter.

¡Feliz Halloween, jugadores!

* * *

**·**

**Halloween's Hat's Party**

**·**

Jane Doe saltó de la cama. El despertador en la mesilla de noche, a la derecha, sonó en ese preciso instante en el que la borla del gorro de noche le golpeaba la cara y el soldado se puso en pie de un brinco, alerta. Golpeó el despertador, ya maltratado, con la mano desnuda y el sonido se acabó. Podría haber sido la pala pero esa no estaba en la habitación: aunque Soldier no pudiera ver nada porque el gorro le tapaba los ojos, lo sabía perfectamente. Merasmus había insistido en guardarla en el armario de las escobas pese a sus insistencias de que debían tener sus armas defensivas cerca por si había un caso de emergencia.

En aquel caso la emergencia estaba solucionada.

Vestido con el pijama de dos piezas (y gorro incluido, a rallas azules sobre blanco), Soldier sacó su uniforme del armario. Era fácil atinar dónde estaba en el mueble: no había mucho más donde elegir. Se puso el citurón cruzado y, como cada día, no se sentiría plenamente adecuado hasta que, al llegar a la base BLU, cogiese una o dos granadas para tener a mano. Nunca había que bajar la guardia: esa era la primera norma que aprendía cualquier soldado. Ni dentro ni fuera del campo de batalla.

Por un segundo vio la habitación a su alrededor mientras se cambiaba el gorro de noche por su fiel casco que de tantos proyectiles le había protegido en su historia. Era el mismo casco con el que había sorprendido a los nazis en su primera incursión en Europa y recordaba claramente la primera bala desviarse al chocar contra el metal.

Merasmus no estaba en la cocina y había platos sin fregar. Platos que eran cosa de Merasmus que seguiría durmiendo por culpa de estar con sus artes mágicas hasta tarde en vez de hacer las tareas de la casa, así que él no iba a hacerlas desde luego. Aprender a acatar ordenes y el régimen de responsabilidades era la segunda cosa que cualquier soldado aprendía. Le dejó una nota en el frigorífico y tras desayunar salió de la casa.

Solo esperaba que durante la noche esos enemigos de América de RED no hubieran intentado jugarles ninguna mala pasada. Si era así, ¡tendrían que vérselas con él!

* * *

—... ¿Eso que lleva Soldier...?

Sniper tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver a qué se refería su interlocutor. No prestaba atención a cada persona que pasaba por la maldita base, maldita sea. Pero cuando se fijó en el soldado supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—... Sí —dijo.

—No es su casco de siempre...

—No, no lo es —no lo era o todos ellos tenían que graduarse la vista. Y pronto.

—¿Es un cambio de estilo?

Si era eso, se trataba de algo que nadie en la base se esperaba. El francotirador miró de reojo a su alrededor. Debía haber sido el último que se había dado cuenta porque todos los que estaban en la habitación de suministros estaban mirando a Soldier sin saber bien qué decir pero con sin poder dejar de mirarle. Incluso Medic le echó una mirada de profunda incomprensión pese a que era el tipo de cosa que le daría igual. Podía entenderlo. Soldier, como cualquiera de ellos, podía ponerse lo que le diese la gana en la cabeza. De hecho había días que la base parecía un concurso para ver quién encontraba el sombrero más pintoresco. Pero pocas cosas se acercaban al del Soldier aquel día.

—Mon dieu... es completamente... —intentó decir Spy al otro lado de la sala, para sí mismo, apartando la mirada.

—¿Alguien se lo ha dicho? —preguntó le preguntaron a Medic. Soldier se paseaba por el cuarto recargando su lanzacohetes y aprovisionándose de granadas como si nada. Podía hacer lo que quisiera (estaba lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza para ello) pero aún así sospechó que tal vez ni sabía lo que ocurría.

A su lado Heavy se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía.

Al parecer el cuchicheó fue suficiente como para que el aludido se volviese hacia los que estaban ahí. No se podía ver a través del casco pero se notó en sus facciones cómo fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre, señoritas? ¡Deberían estarse preparando para la batalla! ¡Puede comenzar en cualquier momento!

En realidad no podía empezar en cualquier momento: la hora de comienzo de la misión estaba marcada y habían sido informados de ella hacía media hora, Soldier incluido, pero parecía que no le había prestado atención.

Un par de miradas se intercambiaron elocuentemente en la habitación. El ceño del soldado se hundió un poco más. ¿Qué hacían sus subordinados actuando de aquella manera?

—Soldier... —intentó empezar uno de los mercenarios—. Tu sombrero...

No pudo acabar la frase.

—¡¿QUÉ OCURRE CON MI SOMBRERO, SOLDADO?!

La voz del Soldier fue suficiente para que un par diesen un pequeño brinco sobresaltados.

—N—no, nada... —recapacitó el valiente. Quizá decirle algo a Soldier no era tan buena idea... Pero no podía dejar de mirarle la cabeza.

* * *

Otro ceño se frunció a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia más o menos a la vez que el del soldier del equipo BLU. Y no solo lo hizo por la visión de dos mapaches sobre la mesa de la cocina acabándose los cereales.

—¡Largo, largo! —Merasmus hizo un par de aspavientos entrando en la cocina para intentar espantar a los dos animales pero estos ni se inmutaron. Uno de ellos levantó el hocico manchado de leche hacia él y el otro ni siquiera se digno a eso, solo siguió bebiéndose la leche con cereales. Al lado la caja se había caído, seguramente empujada por uno de los dos animales.

El brujo no necesitaba de sus poderes sobrehumanos para saber que había sido su compañero de piso el que alegremente les había dejado el desayuno después de tomarse él su ración. ¡El problema era que ahora no quedaba desayuno para él! ¡Y los platos de dos días seguían en el fregadero sin lavar, totalmente iguales a la noche anterior! ¿Por qué seguía compartiendo piso con alguien así? ¡Y encima su sombrero había desaparecido!

—Bis, bis, ¡largo! —se sentó a la mesa haciendo gestos con las manos. Uno de los mapaches se apartó un poco pero continuaron con su desayuno y Merasmus cerró los ojos.

Solo tuvo que concentrarse un instante. Movió las manos en círculos e invocó su sombrero para averiguar a dónde había ido a parar. ¡Por mucho que fuese su sombrero no tenía ningún hechizo que hiciese que le saliesen patas para irse por ahí sin más!

Y no le habían salido, no, ni se había ido sin más. Ahora cobraba sentido el casco que había en su mesilla en vez de su sombrero.

¡¿Pero por qué seguía viviendo con él?!

Aquello no podía quedarse así. Por mucho que a su compañero le pareciese un buen cambio a él no se lo parecía en absoluto y estaba dispuesto a recuperar su sombrero en ese mismo instante. ¡Y no pensaba ni ponerse entre tanto el casco!

* * *

En ese momento entró Scout en la habitación. Sin haberse enterado de nada hasta ahora y comiéndose un bocadillo, no se había topado con Soldier hasta ese momento pero en cuanto entró en la sala de abastecimiento no se le pasó por alto lo que había sorprendido al resto del equipo en cuanto lo vieron también. Solo que el chico de Boston, en vez de apartarse y volver a mirar con (mal) disimulo como habían hecho ellos, se echó a reír. Se le salieron unas cuantas migas del bocadillo de la boca pero no importó. Podría haberse ahogado pero tuvo que levantar una mano y todo para señalarle.

—Pero tío, ¿qué llevas en la cabeza? —soltó sobre el casi silencio de la habitación y el resto de mercenarios le miraron.

Soldier tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaba a él y miró también al chico que seguía desternillándose bocadillo en mano.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, señorita? —preguntó con voz de entrenador. Esa voz que debe tener el instructor que coge a los reclutas el primer día. Y ese chico se llevaba la palma de recluta siendo tan enclenque.

Scout intentó no reírse, al menos lo suficiente como para hablar. Pero de verdad que era difícil hacerlo.

—¡Es ridículo! ¿Qué, lo has comprado en el rastro, jefe? —intentó preguntar.

—¡¿QUÉ FALTA DE RESPETO ES ESTA, RECLUTA?! —la voz del Soldier se levantó por encima de toda la habitación.

—Esto creo que... —intentó intervenir alguien desde más allá pero no tuvo tiempo.

—¡Es lo más hortera que he visto en mi vida! —siguió riéndose Scout.

Soldier avanzó hacia él, la mano yendo ya a levantarse hacia las granadas pero rápidamente Engineer saltó al ruedo para intentar detenerlo.

—¡Quieto, Soldier! —aunque pudieran volver a la vida si Soldier explotaba una granada, a nadie le parecía agradable morir porque sí. Y una granada en esa sala tan pequeña los mataría a todos.

—¡ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE DIRIGIRTE A UN SUPE...!

Fue esta vez él quien no pudo terminar la frase. Una ráfaga de aire sopló en la habitación de abastecimiento. Una ráfaga de aire que trajo consigo un humo verde que se extendió por el suelo al tiempo que una figura de gran altura empezaba a materializarse entre el humo, en el centro de la sala. Llevaba las manos hacia arriba y un bastón en una de ellas. Debía de ser alguien viejo si llevaba bastón, podría haber pensado Scout. Y hubiera medio acertado. La figura, con bastón o sin él, señaló hacia el soldado al que estaba sujetando el ingeniero del equipo, con un dedo acusador.

—¡TÚ! —dijo. La voz amplificada por la magia de la aparición retumbó en la salita.

—¡Merasmus! —exclamó Soldier—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes de visita? Sabes que no es un sitio para que vengas, no es seguro para ti —empezó a hablar Soldier.

—¡Y un cuerno de visita! ¡Quiero que...! ¡Maldición, soltadme! —eso último no iba hacia ninguno de los mercenarios y estos miraron sin comprender un momento al brujo.

Pero entonces vieron como se giraba y se sacudía la túnica gris, como si intentase librarse de un grillo o de una pelusa. Resultó que intentaba librarse de un par de mapaches que había agarrados al final de sus faldas, con las uñas clavadas haciendo un par de nuevos agujeros en la prenda.

—¡Estos malditos animales! Van a arruinarme la túnica —maldijo el hombre.

—¡Pero si son mis chicos! —exclamó a su vez Soldier. Se había olvidado ya de Scout y se libró de Engineer para ir a por los animalitos.

—¡No! ¡Quieto! —ordenó Merasmus girándose hacia él, recobrando la voz profunda y el dedo acusador—. ¿Crees que puedes coger lo que no es tuyo?

—¿Pero de qué hablas, Merasmus? —intentó entender Soldier, sin idea aún.

—Soldier... —intentó explicar de nuevo uno de los mercenarios mientras el brujo levantaba de nuevo el bastón.

Al otro lado de la sala Pyro ladeó la cabeza. Nadie le prestaba atención así que no le oyeron preguntar "¿Mmpgh?"

—¿Intentas tomarme el pelo? ¿Primero los platos y ahora esto? Estoy harto de ver a tus mapaches por todos lados —invocó el mago.

—¡Esos platos son TUYOS! Y los mapach...

Tampoco pudo acabar de hablar esta vez. Otra ráfaga de aire verde abatió las ventanas, pequeñas, de la sala e hizo golpearse las puertas del armarito de suministros que había a un lado.

—¿Osas tomar el pelo al Gran Merasmus? ¡Ahora verás cuál es el castigo por robar a un mago!

—¿Robar? ¿Pero de qué...?

Merasmus ya no escuchaba y su bastón brillaba en tonos verdosos. A su alrededor todo se llenó de bruma y Medic tosió al otro lado de la niebla.

—¡Soldier! ¡Que llevas su sombrero! —intentó explicar por fin uno de ellos.

—¿Qué qué?

—¡Su sombrero! ¡El de la calavera! ¡En vez de tu casco! —pero no estaba seguro siquiera de si Soldier estaba oyéndole. El viento hacía ruido y de pronto la temperatura empezó a subir.

—Esto me recuerda al año pasado... —dijo el Scout solo un par de minutos después.

El comienzo de la misión se había adelantado de imprevisto. Por una vez Soldier tenía razón: nunca sabes cuándo puede empezar la batalla. Estate siempre atento: primera regla del soldado. Incluso aunque aquella vez la hubiera provocado él sin darse ni cuenta por lo que parecía.

—Un tanto —comentó Sniper—. Va a hacerse tradición que intente matarnos en Halloween...

—Ya ves, tío. ¡Vamos a machacarle! —ya que estaban no tenían otra alternativa. Scout recargó la refrescopeta y cuando echó a correr ya estaba apuntando.


End file.
